


铅华水中行

by Alcadeus



Category: QJM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcadeus/pseuds/Alcadeus





	铅华水中行

明天开始日更铅华大纲（草稿）！


End file.
